supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Olympic Athletes from Russia
|Row 2 title = Appearances |Row 2 info = 2018 Winter Olympics |}}The Olympic Athletes from Russia (known in PyeongChang as the country code: OAR) are a team that is competing at the 2018 Winter Olympics. It was announced that the Russian Olympic Committee was banned, and Russian clear athletes who weren't banned for life for doping from the 2014 Olympics at home would be allowed to compete. Russia's Olympic sponsor had been banned, and only certain and neutral athletes from the country will compete in the Games. Only Russian athletes who didn't get banned for doping from the 2014 Winter Olympics in their homeland of Sochi competed. Instead of the Russian flag and the national Russian anthem, the Olympic flag and the Olympic anthem is played for clean Russian athletes who won medals during the Games in PyeongChang. In Pee Saderd's participations in 2018 Math Open at Indian Wells, the 2018 RallyX on Ice, the 2018 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg and the 2018 Sebring Open, the Olympic flag and the Olympic anthem eventually was played instead of the Russian flag and anthem. Results 2018 Race of Champions Due to the event held a week prior to the 2018 Winter Olympics, the Russia national IndyCar team announced that Pee Saderd will represent the Olympic Athletes from Russia team at the 2018 Race of Champions in Saudi Arabia, under the regular flag of Russia. Saderd will participate in Nations' Cup with Abomasnow and Volcarona representing a mixed IndyCar countries team. In the Drivers' Cup, Saderd will partner Volcarona. The Olympic Athletes from Russia's representative, Saderd, only made the semifinals in the drivers' cup event partnering Volcarona. 2018 Math Open For the 2018 Math Open at Indian Wells, they announced Pee Saderd, captain of the Russia national IndyCar team since 2003, will play for the Olympic Athletes from Russia at the tournament. The original players playing for the Russia national IndyCar team at the tournament prior to their ban were Marco Andretti who will represent Italy, Galvantula who will represent Moldova and Hydreigon who will represent Germany. Galvantula and Marco Andretti were unfortunate by drawing the same section as Pee Saderd who will be competing for the Olympic Athletes from Russia team. Medalists These medals were won by neutral Russian athletes at the 2018 Winter Olympics. None of the Olympic Athletes from Russia participants even won gold on the first half (9-17 February) of the Olympics, but eventually got their first gold in the second half, on 23 February with Zagitova becoming the second-youngest Olympic singles gold medalist after Tara Lipinski of the United States. The Olympic Athletes from Russia set a world record in women's figure-skating short program, with teammates Evgenia Medvedeva and Alina Zagitova setting it. All medals won by the OAR (Olympic Athletes from Russia) would always have the Olympic Anthem played. *Semion Elistratov - 1500m Men's short track speed skating *Neutral Russians in team figure skating *Anastasia Bryzgalova and Alexander Krushelnitskiy - Mixed doubles curling *Yulia Belorukova - Women's sprint cross-country skiing *Alexander Bolshunov - Men's sprint cross-country skiing *Nikita Tregubov - Men's skeleton *Denis Spitsov - Men's 15 km freestyle cross-country skiing *Natalya Voronina - Women's 5000 m speed skating *Yulia Belorukova, Anna Nechaevskaya, Natalia Nepryaeva, Anastasia Sedova - Women's 4x5 km relay cross-country skiing *Ilya Burov - Men's aerials freestyle skiing *Aleksandr Bolshunov, Alexey Chervotkin, Andrey Larkov, Denis Spitsov - Men's 4x10 km relay cross-country skiing *Aleksandr Bolshunov, Denis Spitsov - Men's team sprint cross-country skiing *Sergey Ridzik - Men's ski cross freestyle skiing *Alina Zagitova - Women's singles figure skating *Evgenia Medvedeva - Women's singles figure skating *Aleksandr Bolshunov - Men's 50 km classical cross-country skiing *Andrey Larkov - Men's 50 km classical cross-country skiing *Olympic Athletes from Russia men's national ice hockey team - Men's ice hockey tournament OAR athletes suspended for doping at the Games *Alexander Krushelnitskiy - won bronze with Anastasia Bryzgalova, bronze now goes to Norway in mixed doubles curling *Nadezhda Sergeeva - women's bobsleigh two-woman Trivia *The Olympic Athletes from Russia team happened in 2017 - the same year Russia were forced to withdrawal as a result of a ban on Yuliya Samoylova from entering Ukraine. **She was banned for years because she had illegally entered Ukraine during the Crimea time for a performance in 2015. *IndyCar moved Marco Andretti, Galvantula and Hydreigon to different European countries for the Math Open only: **Marco Andretti to Italy since his family's surname is Italian **Galvantula to Moldova due to their captain at the time of the reveal, Amoonguss, is 5 Pokedex numbers ahead (#591 to #596) **Hydreigon to Germany due to their name and their pre evolutions being of German descent **Pee Saderd kept his spot with the Olympic Athletes from Russia team as he is the captain of the original Russia national IndyCar team, due to him being the defending champion from the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells - Singles. References *List of Ben and Toad's Contest controversies *Why is Pee Saderd competing for the Olympic Athletes from Russia instead of their own flag? *Other references to neutral Russian athletes: **Neutral Paralympic Athletes **Olympic Athletes from Russia at the 2018 Winter Olympics **Russia at the 2018 Winter Olympics **Russia at the 2018 Winter Paralympics **Paralympic Athletes from Russia at the 2018 Winter Paralympics **Neutral Paralympic Athletes from Russia at the 2018 Winter Paralympics Category:Controversies Category:2018 in Russia Category:2018 in South Korea Category:2018 in the United States